Akatsuki Orphan
by Itachiz Waz Takenz
Summary: Based on Jerica Lilith's popular comic on devianART. For some reason the Akatsuki adopted an Orphan! Don't ask me why... Let's see how the Orphan will see the Akatsuki as family! Please R&R! It will mean a lot to me and the original artist/author!
1. IntroductionPrologue

I must tell you one or two thing(s), which is the most important thing(s) you need to know: I absolutely DO NOT own NARUTO or the AKATSUKI ORPHAN. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the Akatsuki Orphan rightfully belongs to Jerica Lilith on deviantART. So do check out the comics this was based on.

Chapter One was based on this: .com/gallery/29378936#/d2wsdn i

Just minus the space. Only one space. I'm soooo last to do a lot of spaces since I just discovered that doing only one space does the trick too. :P

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason the Akatsuki adopted an Orphan!<strong>

**Don't ask me why… Let's see how the Orphan will see the Akatsuki as family!**

"WHAT? WHY?" Pain asked. Or rather yelled.

Let me describe Orphan: she is a little girl with long silver hair, beautiful golden eyes and is wearing the Akatsuki cloak. Full stop. Oh and she carries a Naruto doll (Note: It is now in Shippuden, so the Naruto doll is wearing Shippuden clothes) everywhere.

Orphan saw Pain and hugged him. "Daddy! 3" she announces. _I asked WHY? Dammit!_ Pain thought.

Next she went to Deidara. "Mommy! ^.^" Deidara was like, _WHA?_ And Orphan moved on to Hidan. "Uncle Hidan!" Orphan continued making the Akatsuki her family (kinda). "Family, huh? Ever heard of **Jashin?**" he asked. The Naruto doll seemed to be thinking, **HIDAN!**

Moving on to Kakuzu: "Grandpa?" Orphan asked as she pulled down Kakuzu's mask. "Hey! Don't touch the mask!" Kakuzu said as Orphan did that. Orphan went to Konan and announced, "Grandma! :3" Konan had a look of disbelief on her face. Poor Konan… MOVING ON!

Itachi picked Orphan up. "Nee-chan!" Orphan said happily. _How ironic_, Itachi thought. Orphan moved on to the masked man/boy. "Little brother!" she said as Tobi piggy-backed her (EPIC FAIL! [Grammar]). "Oh boy!" Tobi was excited to be Orphan's little brother.

The moment Orphan and Tobi saw Zetsu, they hid behind Itachi. "S-scary! Save us, **Nee-chan!**" Tobi said. (lol why is Tobi saying that, you may ask. Go see the original comic for yrself)"I think you lack friendly looking, Zetsu," Itachi said. Well, it was true. A plant man with some green saliva coming out from his mouth. That is definitely NOT friendly looking, am I right?

Orphan held up her Naruto doll. "You're my doll's boyfriend!" she said to Sasori. Sasori was all _HUH?_ When she said that. Soon Orphan was telling Kisame that he was her pet while playing with his hair. "Why can't I be an uncle or something?" Kisame asked Orphan. That question was left unanswered, so you can guess that Orphan went with 'pet'.

SO after the Akatsuki officially became Orphan's [foster] family, she chaos begins.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Hate it? Simply think it's a waste of time? Loved it a lot? Tell me in reviews! I'll find a way to inform Jerica Lilith what you reviewed… so in a way, you're telling her what you think of her story too… be sure to check the original comics, tho! Until then,<p>

Itachiz Waz Takenz


	2. Akatsuki's Enemy

As usual, I don't own Akatsuki Orphan OR Naruto. Enjoy and please leave a review!

To the person who faved this story and put me in her fav authors list: THANKS SO MUCH I FEEL SO HONOURED!

* * *

><p>Pain and Deidara were facing Orphan with serious faces. "Look, we know you love him and stuff, but he is an enemy of ours. We fight with that kind!" Pain said. "We are your, uhm…" He looked at Deidara, trying to figure out what to say.<p>

"-**Parents**, and so you have to listen to our rules! Orphan," Pain continued. "That Naruto Plushie is **really** against our rules… And you have to put that plushie awa-" Orphan started tearing up.

"Oh sh*t! She's gonna cry, un!" Thank you for being Captain Obvious, Deidara. "GRANDMA! MOMMY AND DADDY DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" she screamed, going to Konan. Pain did the Daddy Pose. "COME BACK YOUNG LADY!" while Deidara did the Mommy Pose, while muttering "OMG, un…"

Konan came shortly after that with a chibi-eyed Orphan. She faced Pain and Deidara. "You're terrible parents, you know that?" she asked Pain and Deidara, the 'mommy' and 'daddy'. "We know…" they replied.

THE END! _DATTEBAYO! MHUHAHA! _Said the Naruto plushie.

Lol that was short... that's why you should go check out the actual comics! GO! http:/ jericalilith. deviantart. com/# /d2wvg58

Um... oops for the first url in the 1st chapter. just add jericalilith. deviantart the to it. As usual, minus the spacings.


	3. Uchiha's Replaces!

You're lucky I'm updating this fast. Trololol! Coz I was waiting to do this chapter… ^^

I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki Orphan.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Somwhere in Akatsuki Land… Sasuke pays a visit<p>

"After everything you have done, I don't consider you as my brother anymore Itachi…" Sasuke said. "I made a new family…" he continued. "I met a NEW BROTHER!" and all this while, Itachi was not amused at all…

"Meet Naruto, sshole!1!1 (A/N: the '1's are intentional)" Sasuke finally finished his sentence. "You got a new brother, but you're weak…" Itachi started, "And why are you weak? Because you lack… a little sister!" he finished.

"Helloooo!" Orphan said cheerfully. "Meet Orphan, loser. Mwahaha." Itachi introduced her. Some-sort. "OMG! So cute!" Sasuke said. Apparently Naruto thought so too as you could tell by his face.

"Indeed," Itachi said. "I have replaced you with an evil-minded sibling…" he said to Sasuke.

"I BRING YOU LOVE! 3" Orphan said, making her seem un-evil-minded. "Evil-minded, huh…" Sasuke said.

"I'm working on it."

THE END!~ (A/N: now whenever there is the end there is a filler, don't ask. ^^) Naruto picked up the Naruto plushie. _This is just stalking! How can she have a plushie of me? _He thought.

* * *

><p>So… that's chapter 3 for ya! Hope you all enjoyed it! please review! The chapter based on this comic: http: jericalilith .deviantart. com/#/ d2x61t4


	4. Oh Mother

As usual… don't own Naruto or Akatsuki Orphan…

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Akatsuki Land… (actually in the Akatsuki Hideout)<p>

"Alright, Orphan! Say DADDY!" Deidara said to Orphan. Like you all know, Orphan calls Deidara mommy instead of daddy. "MOMMY! :D" Orphan said.

"Aw, come one! Dad-dy! That's how you say it, un!" Deidara replied, slightly annoyed. "MOM-MY! :D" again with the mommy.

Now Deidara was really angry. "LOOK! Daddies teach you how to ride a bike! Daddies read you bedtime stories! Daddies teach you how to blow up your little brother Tobi! Daddies keeps away perverts like Jiraiya away from you! Isn't that all I'm doing right now? I AM A DADDY!" It was quiet for a while.

"MOMMY! :D" and as usual, Orphan kept calling Deidara mommy. "OH FOR THE LUV OF GOD!" Deidara shouted. "I AM-"

Deidara started to unbutton his cloak. "A DAMN-" he opened it… wait is that proper English? "MAN!" Orphan just looked at him with a blank face… or at least, that's what I think. '^^ then… talk about bad luck! "Uhm, Deidara?"

Because at that moment, Sasori walked into the room. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked Deidara. "Uhm, Danna, I know this looks wrong, but this is NOT what you are thinking right now!"

"Uh yea, I'll just take Orphan away from here…"

Deidara just stood there, not moving an inch. When suddenly…

"BYE MOMMY!"

The end! (oh yea and sometimes there are no fillers…)

This chapter was based on: http:/ jericalilith .deviantart. com/art/Akatsuki -Orphan-Comic-2- 176641960#/ d2xk3iy


	5. Games

As usual I don't own… you know what. Yes, I haven't been uploading more chapters. I WAS BUSY, OK? SOMETIMES I REALLY HATE SCHOOL! WAIT, NOT SCHOOL, BUT HOMEWORK! D:

ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Akatsuki Land… (in the house again, actually)<p>

"Isn't it awesome to be an uncle?" Hidan said out loud. "Hmph," was the reply he got from his partner, Kakuzu.

"You know, I think you _suck_ at being granpa!" he said to Kakuzu while mentally stabbing him in the head. "I am a pretty good granpa! Does Orphan come to you to ask stories from the old days?"

"No, but-" Hidan started.

"Does she come to you to eat Konan's cookies together? Or learn how to count money?"

"_**No**_, bu-" again, Hidan was interrupted. "Then I'm sure you suck being an uncle…" Kakuzu mentally stabbed Hidan in the same manner Hidan stabbed Kakuzu.

"HEY! I often play games with her!" Hidan argued.

"Yea right! I'm much better in playing games," Kakuzu argued back.

"**Hell no!** Orphan thinks playing with me is much more fun!"

"No way! I'm sure she likes me more!"

"Yea right! It's me for sure!"

"I don't believe you, Jashin-stalker!"

"I don't believe _you_, old f*****!"

"**YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? I'M GONNA PROOVE IT!" **Kakuzu and Hidan said at the same time.

"Orphan!" she looked up.

"We're gonna play a game then you decide which one of us is the best! Choose a game Orphan!" Orphan was happy. "Yay! :D"

Later…

"Hey guys… I lack Konan's cookies… do you kno-" and now something Itachi would never do!

"Pfffft! XD *snicker*"

"ITACHI! WHAT'S WRONG? YOU NEVER SNICKER!" Shark Guy said as Itachi started hahaing "Hahahah!"

Then Kisame saw it for himself. "Hahahahah!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tears started flowing out from Itachi's and Kisame's eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH! HOHOHOHOHOHO! OMG! HAHAHA!" Kisame clutched his stomach.

"Playing tea-party! Yay!" Orphan was playing tea-party with _Aunt _Hidan and _Grannie _Kakuzu. "WHAHAHAHA HIHIHIHIH HAHAHA XD" by this time Itachi had fallen on the floor and Kisame was clutching his stomach while pointing to Hidan and Kakuzu.

The end! "Ain't this fun?" said the Naruto plushie to a worried looking Sasori.

* * *

><p>Yes sorry I haven't updated I hadn't felt the joy of writing this for a long tiiiimeee! XD<p>

Hope you liked it!

Tell me in reviews who can/usually reads the dialogue aloud and can do the Itachi/Kisame laugh perfectly! I can! :D

Oh and another reason why I didnt update so often was because it's a little hard to switch from the Word to the Firefox back and forth. Hm... maybe ill try minimizing word next time? XD


	6. Blind Date

Based on: jericalilith. deviantart. com/art/Akatsuki-Orphan-Comic-5- 185908259

Remember to minus the spaces.

Yeah, I haven't been updating in a few months. Sorry guys. Busy and stressed out (like, millions of projects and tests coming up, exams soon too [like, in June])

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Akatsuki Land… in the kitchen actually…<p>

Sasori was reading the Konoha Paper. _OMG, Sasuke left the village again! _And _Jiraiya guilty of rape! "WHAT?" _were some of the headlines… clearly this Konoha Paper has some very funny real life articles.

Tobi snickered as he pushed a plate of spaghetti onto the table. Orphan pushed a candle (like the one for the candlelight dinner) and Tobi lit it up. "Tobi and Orphan, what are you doing?" Sasori asked while the two were setting up the table for the 'dinner'. "Orphan's plushie?" Sasori muttered to himself as the plushie was now sitting on the chair beside him.

_CLICK! _Tobi and Orphan switched off the lights before locking the door. _Are they setting me up on a date with that plushie? _Sasori wondered. _I guess I'll just play along with their stupid game… I hate it when they cry!_

_Spontaneous Handsomeness Justu! _"Hey, how's it going there?" Sasori asked the plushie, thinking nothing could go wrong…

The Naruto plushie _actually _turned. "**I cut puppets like you into tiny pieces and burn them to ashes… **and yes, I'm fine, thank you…" he said.

"Aaaa-aa-aaaaaaa…"

"WOOOEEAAAAHHHHHH!" Tobi and Orphan watched the door with puzzled looks. "LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME!" Sasori shouted again.

After the parents finally got him out of there…

"Come one Danna, tell us!" Deidara said.

Sasori was crying (yes, the anime tears thingy) while tightly hugging a pillow (which was being hugged to death).

"Come on, Sasori!" Pain said. "You have been going on about cursed Kyuubi dolls for two freakin' hours… you know they don't exist…

OMAKE - Hidan was reading the Konoha Paper. "Hehe, Jiraiya guilty of rape?"


End file.
